The Duke University Superfund Basic Research Program Outreach Core seeks to build North Carolina's technical capacity to identify, evaluate, and interpret potential environmental exposures across the state.. The Outreach Core will use sophisticated Geographic Information Systems (GIS) spatial analysis to develop and disseminate outreach programs with a particular emphasis on children's environmental health. Specific aims for the Outreach Core include: To extend the dissemination of childhood lead exposure risk models to new areas of North Carolina. To continue outreach and education efforts focused on home environmental health risks in low income Latino households, with a particular emphasis on Hispanic farmworkers. To continue air toxics modeling and outreach work focused on disparate exposure patterns in select North Carolina counties. To develop new statewide modeling of mercury contamination risk for use by community groups and state and county health and environmental officials. The Outreach Core will be incorporated into the research, outreach, and education efforts of the Children's Environmental Health Initiative (CEHI) within the Nicholas School of the Environment and Earth Sciences at Duke University. CEHI includes multiple GIS-based projects that focus on the special vulnerabilities of children. By capitalizing on the statewide name recognition of CEHI, the Outreach Core will be able to reach more individuals in a time- and cost-effective manner. All Outreach Core projects will include Spanish/English bilingual community outreach and dissemination efforts.